Chocolate, menta, rosas & rock n roll
by RosieAdictaaTusBesos
Summary: Rose es divertida, alocada, extravagante, intensa... Rose es muchas cosas pero ante todo, una chica auténtica, a la que le gusta vivir con intensidad. Intensidad con la que le ha enseñado a vivir su odiado primo James... ¿Qué pasará cuando se enamore de verdad? ¿Quién será el dueño de su corazón? Puede que quien menos se lo espere... (INCESTO, LIME)
1. Enseñanzas

_**HELLO EVERYBODY! Bueno, aquí vengo, después de tantísimo tiempo enamorada de esta pareja, de haber creado incluso un fic de encuentros entre ambos, me he atrevido con un fic largo Rose/James… ya veremos lo que sale, porque de momento solo tengo un capo, así que ruego: paciencia, y POR FAVOR, REVIEWS… necesito saber si lo hago bien, o lo hago mal :'( GRACIAS Y BESITOS! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: No soy mi rubia favorita, por tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**AVISO: Incesto entre primos (Rose/James), no ahora, pero más adelante en la historia. Posible lemon, lenguaje duro, drogas… bueno, en definitiva, un MA, (+18)**_

_**Allá va:**_

_**1) Enseñanzas**_

- _La luna. Qué espectáculo tan extraordinario. Con sus profundos cráteres y surcos, todos los cuales esconden sin duda una magnífica historia que cualquier persona mataría por averiguar. Con su plateada y misteriosa luz, enigmática; espectral, silenciosa guardiana de tantos secretos, deseos y promesas pronunciados en la noche bajo el amparo de su magnética luz... La que vela cada noche por los sueños y desvelos de todos cuantos nos hallamos bajo su subestimado influjo, y nos hace anhelar, y nos hace delirar, y nos hace reír, y nos hace llorar. Y nos hace sentir.- _susurra una insomne muchacha en lo más profundo de su intimidad.

Las finas hebras de luz plateada que logran filtrarse por la tupida cortina azul medianoche de la sala común de Ravenclaw van a parar a la larguísima y enmarañada melena de un rojo intenso de la muchacha, envolviéndola en un halo plateado, y regalándole así un aspecto de mística divinidad. Cualquiera que viera a Rose en ese estado: despeinada; con su extravagante "pijama" de los disgustos: una ancha, descolorida y agujereada camiseta de los Chuddley Cannons; antigua propiedad de su padre que conserva desde que era una niña; y murmurando incoherencias en la solitaria madrugada de su sala común, la habría podido tomar por una aparición. O simplemente, podrían pensar que había perdido la cabeza. Y en cierto modo así era. A Rose le gustaba pensar en sí misma como un alma libre, solitaria y extravagante, distinta de todas las demás. Se sentía orgullosa cada vez que la tildaban de loca y excéntrica, porque, como tío Harry le dijo una vez, "habitualmente, los excéntricos son las mejores personas". Por eso, y porque ser ella misma le resultaba la única forma de ser feliz.

La muchacha cierra los ojos, una paciente sonrisa se extiende por su semblante al tiempo que reclina la espalda contra el sillón en el que está sentada. Por fin ha logrado alejar los desagradables pensamientos que la tenían en vela, finalmente comienza a estar verdaderamente relajada, y se pone a pensar, como hace siempre antes de que los espectrales brazos de Morfeo la atrapen definitivamente. Si es que su cabeza, la deja dormir, pues Rose tiene la certeza de que desde que nació, su mente no ha dejado de analizar situaciones, ni un solo segundo.

Desde luego, Rose Weasley no es la típica bruja británica de dieciséis años. Innumerables eran las características que la diferenciaban de todas las demás, era de hecho, toda una rompedora de convencionalismos sociales y convicciones. Sin duda alguna, la mayor y más marcada característica en ella era su peculiar personalidad. Lo más normal que podría decir de ella misma es que es distinta a todas cuantas ha conocido. Y claro que todos somos distintos, pero Rosie siempre ha tenido algo especial. Sus gustos y prioridades, por ejemplo, son completamente diferentes a los de cualquier persona "normal", y todos los que la conocen pueden pensar que desde luego, no son los típicos gustos. A Rose no le gusta seguir el curso del río, le gusta ir contracorriente, pues normalmente es así como se siente cómoda. Pero no siempre es así, claro, hay veces en las que sí se siente cómoda siguiendo al rebaño. Básicamente Rose es una persona que ha decidido ser libre y auténtica. Hace lo que quiere, cuando y porque lo quiere, sin importarle un demonio lo que piensen o digan los demás. Cuando todos los chicos y chicas de su edad deseaban pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, ella buscaba la soledad. Cuando por los pasillos del castillo sólo se escuchaba el tarareo de las suaves canciones poperas de moda, Rose oía en su mente rock, del antiguo. Del bueno, del duro, del de verdad. Del que te hace creerte el rey del mundo. Del que te hace sentirte vivo de veras, y sobre todo, del que te hace sentirte especial. Cuando todos los demás prefieren divertirse volando o parloteando cosas sin sentido, Rose prefiere esconderse en el lugar más remoto del mundo, taparse con una tupida manta, y leer durante horas, días incluso, hasta quedarse dormida. Y si hay tormenta, mejor que mejor. A Rose le gusta la lluvia, el hielo, los fríos días de niebla, y las tremendas tempestades. Y sobre todo, la intensidad… cuando Rose se entrega, se entrega de verdad, en todos los sentidos. Tanto era así que la muchacha podía ser la más responsable, y al mismo tiempo la más alocada. La más mojigata, y también la más rompedora de reglas, rebelde y alocada. Todo dependía de sus impulsos, de cómo se sentía en el momento.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño extrañada al sentir cierta humedad escurrirse por su cara. Lleva con impaciencia la mano a su mejilla: lágrimas. Está llorando, y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Solía pasarle, cuando la intensidad de sus pensamientos la abrumaba. Aunque esta vez conocía el motivo, ésta vez era algo diferente. Puede que Rose fuera una chica diferente en demasiados sentidos, puede que fuera fría y racional, carente de empatía muchas veces, e incluso cruel en sus relaciones con los demás, pero… no por ello era inmune a la terrible y desgarradora sensación del desamor. O más bien, a la humillación que ella le provocaba.

Aquel mismo día había sido testigo de la primera y más fuerte de sus decepciones amorosas hasta el momento. La habían traicionado, la habían humillado. Pero no importaba, todo en la vida eran experiencias, enseñanzas. Era como Rose solía pensar. Como su querida abuelita muggle solía decir, "No hay mal que por bien no venga", y vaya si era cierto. Rose podía jactarse de haber aprendido mucho de los hombres a lo largo de su todavía joven e inexperta vida.

¿Qué le habían enseñado los hombres? Tantas cosas en realidad…

De su padre Ronald, aprendió lo que era sentirse amada y protegida, el sentido del humor, y ante todo, el fuerte y encomiable sentido de la lealtad.

De su tío Harry, el esfuerzo, la confianza, la importancia de tener una familia, y el valor.

De tío George, la fuerza, alegría, y las ganas de vivir. La capacidad de siempre reponerse, sea cual sea la adversidad que se presente en tu camino.

De su hermano Hugo, la ternura, la alegría, y cierto instinto de protección.

De su primo Albus, el valor de la amistad, y la confianza.

De su abuelo Arthur, el respeto, y la bondad.

Del idiota que la había estado persiguiendo durante años, para luego dejarla en la estacada sin el menor aviso, el orgullo y la dignidad. Y la venganza.

Pero de quien había aprendido las más intensas sensaciones, era sin duda, de su primo James… de James aprendió lo que es la rebeldía, la diversión, el sexo y el rock´n roll. Porque así era él, intenso, tal y como a Rose le gustaba ser. La intensidad era, para ella, la clave de la felicidad.

Aún recordaba a la perfección aquellas noches de verano en la madriguera, en las que la muchacha se escapaba de su habitación, y se introducía en el dormitorio de James y Fred, quienes jamás planeaban nada bueno. Aún recordaba la primera vez que sucedió, aquella en la que por vez primera, se creó el mayor vínculo que les unió: el rock´n roll.

_Una joven Rose, de trece años, se encontraba en su dormitorio de la madriguera intentando conciliar el sueño. Todas sus sábanas de hallaban completamente enredadas y esparcidas por el suelo, y ella yacía, despeinada sobre el colchón, y con su largo y ancho pijama favorito. Era una noche especialmente cálida, y tan sólo los débiles ronquidos de sus primas Lily y Dom, que dormían profundamente, perturbaban el asfixiante silencio nocturno. Tenía calor, demasiado calor, y era incapaz de dormir. De pronto, un extraño y persistente sonido comenzó a inundar sus oídos. Un pequeño halo de débil luz se coló por el resquicio de su puerta, y la insomne Rose, al no tener otra cosa que hacer, decidió levantarse a investigar. Como había imaginado, tanto la luz, como el sonido, provenían del cuarto de James, quien se había hecho con unas velas, y tenía puesta la música al volumen más elevado que le permitía el no perturbar el descanso de sus padres, tíos o abuelos, pues si éstos se despertaban, la fiestecita se le habría terminado bien rápido. Fred no estaba, pues se encontraba con Roxanne y los tíos George y Angelina de viaje por España, cosa que se notaba, pues las dos camas de la sala se encontraban abarrotadas de objetos, ropa sucia, y una especie de hojarasca verdosa con un fuerte olor, que Rose no supo identificar, a pesar de ser, como todos le decían con sorna, una enciclopedia parlante. La niña se preguntó si sería algún tipo de ingrediente para pociones hasta que vio a su primo: La ventana se hallaba abierta de par en par, y un despeinado James de quince años, ataviado tan sólo con unos boxers, fumaba en la ventana aquella sustancia verde, cuyo olor quemado era exóticamente atrayente, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de una melodía, en opinión de Rose, endemoniadamente hechizante. Puede que el primer impulso de la muchacha hacía años hubiera sido correr a informar a sus padres de las extrañas actividades de su primo pero ahora, a pesar de no estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y aún cuando su instinto le decía que estaba mal, no lo haría. Rose había crecido, y ya no era una niñita chivata. Ahora se sentía mayor, y tenía que comenzar actuando como adulta si quería que sus primos mayores se la tomaran como tal, y dejaran de tratarla como a una cría._

_-¿Qué haces?- el moreno dio tal respingo que aquello que estaba fumando se le calló de las manos, prendiendo un montón de papelitos esparcidos por el alféizar de la ventana, y bien podría haber incendiado media habitación, de no ser porque Rose vació por encima de los mismos un vaso de agua que estaba en el aparador._

_Los ojos de su primo se desorbitaron._

_-¡¿Pero qué haces Rose?! ¡Maldita sea, lo has estropeado!- gruñó con rabia, y se puso a soplar con desesperación, intentando infructuosamente secar aquello de lo que había estado fumando._

_Rose sonrió, divertida por su evidente nerviosisimo y su torpeza._

_-¿Qué es? Huele bien._

_La dura mirada de James pasó del más intenso enfado a cierta expresión de rebeldía y maldad que podría haber puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera._

_Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de su rostro._

- _Pues claro que huele bien, enana. ¿Quieres probar?- ofreció, sacando otro cigarrito de la misma forma y tamaño de una pequeña cajita escondida en el fondo de un cajón. Al parecer, daba por perdido el que se había mojado._

- _Claro- contestó la muchacha con una seguridad impecable y del todo digna de admirar._

_James la observó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, y mantuvo la mirada, como sopesándola. Parecía debatirse intensamente entre dos ideas contrapuestas. Sin duda, estaba pensando que su prima era demasiado pequeña, y que aquello estaba mal._

- _Mmm… me parece que eres demasiado pequeña._

_Rose se sintió profundamente ofendida, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Fingió indiferencia, y, encogiéndose de hombros, avanzó hasta la puerta del dormitorio._

- _Está bien, ya les diré a tío Harry y tía Ginny que me dejen probar esa cosa verde que huele tan bien y que a ti te gusta tanto fumar por las noches…- dijo, y agarró el pomo de la puerta._

_Antes de que lo hubiera girado, James ya estaba allí, por supuesto, llevándose a su prima hasta la ventana, y murmurando incoherencias acerca de cierta enana entrometida, con expresión de profundo fastidio._

- _Está bien, pero sólo una calada pequeñita. Esto no es para críos- dijo, encendiendo el nuevo cigarrillo y pasándoselo a Rose._

- _Aspira, de pulmón.- dijo mientras cambiaba de canción._

_Rose lo observó extrañada, sin saber bien a lo que su primo se refería. Sin embargo, por miedo a que el moreno retirara su ofrecimiento al verla dudar, se llevó el canutito encendido a la boca. Tenía un tacto extraño. Un segundo de duda estuvo a punto de traicionar la expresión de Rose, que finalmente se decidió por seguir adelante. "Si quiero que se me tomen como a una adulta, debo actuar como tal."- se dijo a sí misma, y aspiró con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Sobra decir que la inexperta muchacha casi se ahoga. Colorada como un tomate, y tosiendo y llorando como loca, apartó a su primo de un empujón, y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana, con la intención de llenar sus pulmones del aire limpio de la noche._

_Divertido y al mismo tiempo alarmado porque el escándalo pudiera despertar a alguien, James se hizo con el vaso de agua, en el que todavía quedaba un poco, y dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su prima, se lo hizo beber._

- _Te dije que eras demasiado pequeña para esto._

_La joven Rose le sacó la lengua, divertida._

- _¿Bueno, y qué? Lo he hecho, y no era para tanto- dijo envalentonada. Había odiado hacerlo, pero ahora todo había pasado, había superado con éxito su primera prueba hacia el mundo de los mayores, y se sentía orgullosa._

- _Al principio es asqueroso, parece que haya comido fuego y cenizas. Pero ahora la boca me sabe bien, es raro. Como hierbabuena o menta… o una mezcla- comentó con curiosidad._

_James rió._

- _Sí, Rosie, es algo así- dijo, y soltó una carcajada. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes - Es como besar. Al principio puede parecer muy asqueroso, pero luego no puedes parar. Termina siendo genial -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, y cambió el vinilo del antiguo pincha discos muggle que le había regalado el abuelo Arthur, el día que entraba en Hogwarts. "Una vieja y maravillosa reliquia", había dicho el abuelo.- Pero tú de eso no entiendes sólo eres una niña- añade, y le saca la lengua. El aniñado rostro de Rose mostró un ligero disgusto que olvidó en cuanto escuchó los primeros acordes de la canción._

_De pronto se sintió en otro mundo. Cerró los ojos sin poder siquiera evitarlo, y se dejó llevar completamente por el ritmo de aquella hechizante música, desconocida para ella hasta el momento. Nunca había escuchado nada igual, y le pareció que era lo mejor del mundo. Cada acorde de guitarra, cada toque de la batería, cada frase de su letra la envolvió en un mundo de sensaciones que ella sólo tenía el privilegio de sentir cada vez que se dejaba atrapar por los libros._

- _Es como si lo llevara dentro, Jimmy, la canción está en mí._

_Poco a poco, comenzó a bailar dejándose llevar por la música, mientras un sonriente y relajado James continuaba dando caladas a aquel extraño cigarrito… de pronto los colores eran más vivos, los olores más penetrantes, y las canciones… las canciones te hacían sentirte inmensamente bien._

_Rose bailó un par de canciones más, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Se sentía libre y relajada, como nunca antes, y enseguida dio a parar al colchón, agotada. Lo último que recuerda de esa noche es haber despertado acurrucada en la cama de James, con un montón de mantas mientras él dormía en el suelo, y sin tapar._

_Desde ese día, Scorpions es el grupo preferido de Rose, quien, cada vez que escucha "When the Smoke is Going Down" se siente de nuevo como en aquella maravillosa noche de finales de verano en la que aprendió lo que era verdaderamente el rock n´roll._

El algo menos aniñado rostro de Rose sonríe al recordar tan vívidos y entrañables recuerdos. Tras aquella primera incursión nocturna vinieron muchas otras, muchas acompañada de Fred también, otras sólo con James. "Vive el ahora, vive siempre al límite" era el lema del moreno.

Vivir al límite, era algo que a su primo se le daba demasiado bien, algo que Rose sólo sabía hacer cuando estaba con él. Y por eso, a pesar de las constantes y explosivas discusiones que ambos primos mantenían constantemente, en realidad, y aunque jamás lo reconocieran, los dos adoraban pasar tiempo juntos. Porque a pesar de argumentar que eran polos opuestos, los polos opuestos se complementan. A la perfección. Un secreto que ambos guardaban bajo el más sigiloso celo.

Y, al igual que el moreno, la pelirroja atesoraba cada segundo de la presencia de su primo en su vida como un valiosísimo tesoro, puro, secreto, privado y personal. Algo que nunca nadie podría arrebatarle, las ganas de vivir, la intensidad.

Su más íntimo secreto. Y mientras tanto, a él fingía importunarle su presencia. Pasaba los días fastidiándola y chinchándola, y la convertía en objeto de sus bromas siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Justo motivo por el cual, siempre terminaban tirándose de los pelos. Porque si algo tenía Rose, además de extravagancia, inteligencia e intensidad, era carácter. Y es que cuando Rose Weasley se enfadaba… todo Hogwarts temblaba, igual que iba a temblar por la mañana aquel desgraciado que la había dejado plantada, y por el que a esas alturas de la noche ya sólo sentía el más profundo desprecio.

Si era inteligente, debería tener miedo a que amaneciera, y se encontrara frente a frente con una humillada Rose. Había sido una estúpida al terminar cediendo al constante asedio de dicho personajillo, que no había pasado meses si no años, detrás de ella, sin piedad, para ahora pasar de ella de forma tan inexplicable, escandalosa y humillante. Y ni siquiera lo quería, no estaba enamorada. Sólo humillada. Y lo iba a pagar. Que se preparara ese león, pues no sabía lo que era un águila enfadada.

Rose cierra los puños con fuerza, e, imaginando con súbito placer todas y cada una de las sutiles pero humillantes venganzas a las que sometería a McLaggen al día siguiente, se queda profundamente dormida en su sillón.

Al mismo tiempo que Rose Weasley se dejaba caer en el mundo de los sueños, un exhausto pero satisfecho James Sirius Potter escondido bajo la capa invisible de su abuelo, regresa a su sala común.


	2. Consecuencias ¿negativas?

El cálido sol casi veraniego golpeaba con furia las ventanas del semivacío dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto año, enviando tórridas oleadas de calor, y dando aspecto de horno al dormitorio semivacío en el que un despeinado muchacho de diecisiete años dormitaba despatarrado encima de su desordenada cama. James Sirius Potter murmuraba cosas sin sentido, sumido en el más profundo mundo de los sueños cuando, un especialmente fuerte ronquido recién salido de su garganta, que bien podría haber despertado a media torre Gryffindor si hubiera estado llena, terminó de golpe y sin contemplaciones con su extraño sueño.

El muchacho se incorporó confundido, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza cubierta por enmarañado e incontrolable pelo negro. Observó con ojos entornados la sala, protegiendo torpemente sus ojos de la molesta luz rojiza que se reflejaba por todo el dormitorio y empeorando su incipiente dolor de cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Agobiado, saltó de su cama como un resorte para quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose en calzoncillos.

-Mucho mejor…- comentó en voz alta mientras se estiraba escandalosamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo en el dormitorio. Alarmado, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones sin cuidado alguno, y un horriblemente doloroso tirón atacó su cuello, haciéndole proferir un gracioso alarido de dolor. Miró hacia su almohada con rencor, y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba en el suelo. Seguramente su dolor de cuello se debía a haber dormido toda la noche sin almohada. O más bien toda la mañana porque… ahora que comenzaba a recordar, aquella noche había llegado tarde… es más, ¡se había acostado al amanecer! Sin ningún miramiento hacia su dolorido cuello, James se lanzó como un poseso encima de la cama, con la intención de alcanzar su reloj de mesa lo antes posible: las doce y media… las doce y media ¡No podía creerlo!

Corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello comenzó a vestirse: la camisa mal abrochada; los pantalones demasiado bajos; la bragueta bajada, el cinturón colgando precariamente de sus pantalones… un calcetín de cada color y tamaño, y para colmo sucios. Levantó sus brazos y olisqueó profundamente sus axilas para comprobar que no olía demasiado mal: era lo más importante para él. Llenó su ropa de su colonia preferida, colocó su larga y negra túnica del revés, y a punto estuvo de matarse al no pararse a abrochar sus cordones. Maldiciendo una y otra vez agarró su varita, y una vez en la sala común se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta corbata alguna.

_-¡Accio corbata!-_ la fina corbata escarlata llegó volando hasta él, y, en lugar de atraparla con la mano, se anudó directamente a su cuello con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse. Arrancándosela, y sin preocuparse de su sin duda extremadamente enmarañado pelo, su dolorido cuello, y sus cordones asesinos, salió de la sala y enfiló el camino a las aulas a toda prisa.

Bajó directamente a la sala de profesores, pues sabía que el profesor Flitwick estaba a punto de llegar: era la hora del almuerzo. En efecto, unos segundos después el diminuto y simpático profesor hace acto de presencia, y observa con inusual severidad al joven James, quien se disculpa por haberse perdido la última clase antes del examen final de encantamientos del día siguiente.

Para cuando salió de la sala, no sólo acumulaba un terrible trabajo que hacer a sus espaldas para recuperar la importante clase perdida, si no también el castigo pertinente, que estaba más que seguro que no habría recibido si no se hubiera encontrado por el pasillo a la oportuna directora McGonagall, a quien casi le da un ictus cuando vio su desastroso aspecto. Por supuesto, el castigo sería aquella tarde, y le había resultado imposible intentar hacer entrar en razón a la directora.

Desesperado y luchando por intentar embutirse en una camisa que hacía años que se le había quedado pequeña para su desarrollada musculatura, decidió ir hacia el gran comedor donde enseguida comenzaría la comida. Con un poco de suerte sus amigos ya estarían allí, y podría descargar la rabia con alguno de ellos. Y de paso, hablar con Rose. Iba a necesitarla para lograr hacer el trabajo a tiempo, y de paso, se aseguraría de que no sospechara nada de él…

No se equivocaba: el comedor comenzaba a llenarse, y la mesa Gryffindor, ya estaba abarrotada.

Abatido, buscó a sus amigos, y se dejó caer en el banco al tiempo que propinaba dos collejas a los que más cerca se encontraban de él.

-¡Ey!- protestaron ambos, frotándose la coronilla.

- ¿Eh, tío, qué pasa contigo?- añadió su primo Fred, que lo observa desde enfrente con expresión divertida. - ¿Nochecita de pasión con tus sábanas?- insistió mirándolo de arriba a abajo y riéndose.

- Eso os pasa por no despertarme, capullos- gruñó James.- Pues sí, Freddo, algo así. Me he peleado con la cama, y como ves, nadie ha tenido la consideración de despertarme, ni siquiera mi querido primo- lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Oh, Jimmy… es que estabas tan tierno que lo único que podría haber hecho es darte un osito de pelu…

- Créeme, por tu seguridad, ha sido mejor que te quedaras durmiendo…- comentó Dave Jordan en un tono misterioso que parecía esconder una historia detrás.

James lo miró extrañado, y se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo observaban entre suspicaces y divertidos.

- ¡Bueno! Ya pensaba que se te había comido Flint, Jimmy- los interrumpió Frank Bones, un chico alto, fuerte y moreno de Hufflepuff con clara expresión de profunda satisfacción que se hizo hueco a codazos entre James y Jordan.

Berta Flint era una Slytherin de séptimo año que había estado colada por James desde que tenían uso de razón, y a la que él siempre había rechazado sistemáticamente. La historia era tan conocida por todos, que hasta los profesores lo sabían. La chica estaba obsesionada, de hecho, seguro que si ahora miraran hacia la mesa Slytherin, la muchacha estaría mirando al moreno con rencor. James casi podía notar hasta cierto quemazón en la coronilla en esos momentos.

- Muy gracioso… ¿sabes? Por culpa de estos capullos de aquí, ahora tengo un trabajo y un castigo, y…- se paró en seco, al darse cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo miraban como si supieran un bombazo y estuvieran esperando el momento idóneo para soltarlo.

- Vale, ¿qué cojones ha pasado? Ya podéis ir soltando…

- ¡Lo que te has perdido, Jimmy!- lo interrumpió un alborotado Frank Bones sin darle tiempo siquiera a terminar la frase, y con aspecto de estar más satisfecho que en toda su vida. Poco a poco fue soltando aire y recuperando su color normal de cara. Parecía haber estado reteniendo el aire al mismo tiempo que la misteriosa noticia. Si no lo decía ya, reventaba.- no veas la que se ha organizado hoy en…

De pronto el comedor fue presa de encarnecidos susurros y rumores, y James pudo ver cómo Rose entraba en la sala con la cabeza muy alta. La gente parecía hacerle pasillo mientras caminaba. Su expresión no conservaba nada de su habitualmente soñador aspecto, ésta vez estaba dominada por un ansia vengativa que no dejaba lugar a duda alguna y que, personalmente, a James, le ponía los pelos de punta. Todo el mundo la miraba. James tragó saliva con dificultad, sospechaba que el incidente que tantas ganas tenía Bones de relatar tendría que ver con su prima… sospechaba también que ése era el motivo de su evidente mal humor, quizá no había previsto el hecho de que Rosie tenía algo de mal carácter. Quizá tampoco sería la mejor idea intentar que lo ayudara con el trabajo hoy… Sus ojos coincidieron con los de su prima, quien destilaba fuego en su mirada. James se apresuró a apartar la vista, volvió de nuevo la cara hacia su mesa, y pareció encogerse un poco en su asiento. Frank Bones decidió que podía continuar con su relato, sin perder su amplia sonrisa, pero ésta vez entre susurros. Sin duda, él también temía la ira de Rose.

- No sabes la que se ha montado en el pasillo a primera hora de la mañana… Rose ha aparecido hecha un auténtico basilisco buscando a McLaggen… y de hecho, lo ha encontrado. Estaba en medio del pasillo, y… ¿¡a que no sabes qué!?- dijo elevando cada vez más el tono inconscientemente. Para ese entonces, James se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos lo observaban con una expresión mezcla de suspicacia, mezcla de condescendencia. - ¡el muy idiota…! ¡Llevaba toda la cara cubierta de pústulas de colores! Daba un asco tremendo, y el imbécil ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… ¡no se debe ni de duchar por las mañanas el muy guarro…! Quién sabe, quizá por eso mismo le han salido esas pústulas tan especiales… ¿sabes por qué son tan especiales, Jimmy? ¿no lo sabes? ¿enserio? Bueno, yo creo que puedes hacerte una idea…- James estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Era evidente, sospechaban de él. Quizá su plan no había sido tan inteligente como pensaba en un primer momento.

- Cerdo. Ponía cerdo- se adelantó Lorcan Scamander, recién llegado desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- tu prima está que echa chispas- añadió divertido. - Es mejor mantenerse alejado hoy de ella.

- ¡Joder, Lorcan, me has jodido la historia!- protestó Bones, sin perder su sonrisa, y prosiguió. - Pero… ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?- hizo una pausa, saboreando al máximo el instante. -¿Qué?..

- ¡Por todos los magos, Bones, haz el favor de…! Sí, ya sé que hace Oing oing, no me dirás que no es una idea origi…

- ¡Lo sabía!- gritaron todos triunfalmente, y al unísono.

- Sabíamos que era cosa tuya…

- Tenía tu marca…

- Y tu ausencia esta noche sin avisar…

- Más vale que Rose no te descubra.

- Te la vas a ganar, tío.

- Estás jugando con fuego…

- Sí. Es que no lo sabes todo.- prosiguió Bones, cada vez más contento. - Cuando Rose se ha acercado hecha un basilisco a McLaggen, iba con la varita en alto, dispuesta a hechizarle. Entonces se ha puesto a gritarle de todo en medio del pasillo, lo más suave que le ha llamado es cobarde. Todos estábamos allí. McLaggen se ha puesto a huír de ella, y ella ha logrado atraparlo. Entonces él ha abierto la boca y… OING, OI…

De pronto, James pegó tal salto en el banco que tiró una jarra entera de zumo de calabaza, de la cual se estaba sirviendo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rose Weasley, quien estaba dándole toquecitos en la espalda a su primo, terminó con todo el desastre de una rápida sacudida de varita. Su aspecto parecía el de una leona salvaje a punto de cazar.

- Tenemos que hablar, Jimmy.- dijo tensando completamente los labios. James tragó saliva, y pensando que lo mejor sería disimular, intentó calmarse, invitándola a sentarse a la mesa.

- Claro… ¿por qué no te sientas?- sorprendentemente, la muchacha aceptó, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de profundo malhumor a los amigos de James, quienes parecieron encogerse más en sus asientos. Fred, sin embargo, seguía con la misma expresión de divertida chulería, y para Bones, parecía que se había adelantado la navidad.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rosie?

- Estupendamente.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- De lujo.

- Has estado genial hoy, Rose. Ese imbécil se ha llevado su merecido- se atrevió a añadir Bones. James pensó que Rose iba a mandarlo a la mierda, sin embargo, le lanzó una satisfecha sonrisa de orgullo.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí, Rose- decidió disimular James.- Ese cabrón se habría enterado de lo que es meterse con mi prima…- Pero Rose no le hizo ningún caso, y prosiguió con su perorata. Su mirada destilaba peligro, y James se dio cuenta de que casi todo el comedor la miraba embobado, en especial sus amigos.

- ¿Y tú, Jimmy? ¿Qué tal has dormido tú? No te he visto mucho esta mañana por aquí…- comenzó Rose.

- He estado enfermo- se apresuró a soltar James, sin siquiera pensarlo. Bones retenía la risa como podía.

- ¿Enfermo, eh?

- Sí.

- Me he enterado de que te han castigado.- _¿cómo demonios podía enterarse si nadie más que él lo sabía todavía?_

- Mmmm…

- Y te han mandado un trabajo extra también. Qué injusticia, ¿verdad primito? Que encima de haber estado enfermo te hayan castigado…- James asintió con la cabeza, sin ser consciente de que toda la mesa Gryffindor los observaba, parecían estar viendo un partido de tenis muggle.

- Imagino que querrás mi ayuda más tarde, ¿verdad?- James asintió, su cara era un poema en ese momento.

- Muy bien, nos vemos luego, y así podemos… charlar más tranquilamente- añadió, y, apoyando una mano en su hombro, clavó sus uñas sin piedad en él. James retuvo el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su boca, y en el mismo instante en el que su prima dejó de mirarlo, dio un capón a sus amigos de nuevo.

- ¡Aghh! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa, James?

- Dejad de mirar a mi prima así, ¡panda de pervertidos!- Fred puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres demasiado protector con Rose, James? No creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia eso. Quizá sea ese el motivo por el cual te odia tanto.- comentó Fred con regodeo. - Mírame a mí, yo la dejo vivir, y no me paso el día peleándome con ella, como el dementor y el preso.- James lo ignoró.

Bones parecía no caber en sí de gozo.

- Tu prima ha estado brillante hoy ¿He dicho ya que ha vuelto a hechizar a McLageen por cobarde? ¿Y que ha hechizado a todos cuantos estaban alrededor del pasillo y se han reído? Yo me he librado por los pelos…¡Y encima ningún profesor se ha enterado! …- parloteó con admiración. A James empezaba a cansarle la actitud de profundo y patético encaprichamiento que parecía tener Bones con Rose desde hacía ya un tiempo.

- ¿Y a éste inútil qué le pasa? Como no borres esa sonrisa de idiota, te la borraré de un puñetazo…

Un sonoro gruñido de Fred interrumpió la breve discusión. James siguió su airada mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared, en clara actitud de conquista, hablando con Rose.

- ¿Pero éste desde cuándo…?- oyó decir a Lorcan por detrás. Ésta vez a nadie le hizo gracia, todos odiaban a Malfoy.

James intentó calmarse, respirando hondo. Sin embargo los constantes tocamientos de pelo y sonrisas tontas del rubio dirigidas hacia su prima no ayudaban en absoluto. Notó cómo la bilis iba subiéndole por el estómago hacia la garganta, pero ésta vez no era el único, todos los observaban con cierta rabia. Sobre todo en cuanto Rose comenzó a reaccionar positivamente ante los gestos de Malfoy.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo, y eso ya era demasiado para él. Retirando el banco con fuerza, se levantó, y fue a su encuentro en el mismo momento en el que la profesora McGonagall se presentaba en el lugar. Chocó con ella, estando a punto de hacerla caer al suelo, y desde luego, eso la puso de peor humor. Algo que desde luego, era lo que menos le convenía en ese preciso momento.

- Potter. Será mejor que tengas más cuidado, aunque te cueste creerlo, no eres ningún trol de montaña. Estás en un colegio, y no querrás que tu castigo sea peor. He hablado con la señorita Weasley, parece estar preocupada por tu rendimiento escolar, teniendo en cuenta que no es la primera vez que te quedas dormido. Me ha dado una excelente idea. Cree que una tarde de tareas de órden y limpieza en la biblioteca le hará mucho bien a tu alborotadora mente. Y yo creo lo mismo, así que, a las cinco comienza tu tarea, que contará con la estrecha supervisión de la señora Pince, hasta que ésta crea oportuno ponerle fin. Y no olvides de entregar tu trabajo mañana al profesor Flitwick.

Sin añadir nada más, la profesora McGonagall se marchó. Malhumorado, James se preguntó cómo demonios podía gozar su prima de tanto favoritismo entre los profesores… siempre había sido así. Rose abría la boca, y los profesores caían rendidos a sus pies. ¿Sería cuestión de sus impecables buenas notas, o simplemente de que era lo suficientemente inteligente para, a pesar de su rebeldía innata, nunca haber sido descubierta cometiendo ninguna falta? Desde luego, si ellos supieran cómo Rose era realmente, se dijo, entonces no le irían tan bien las cosas…

James dirigió la mirada de nuevo hasta su prima. En esos momentos Malfoy había desaparecido, y Rose comía tranquilamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras charlaba animadamente con sus amigas. Su humor parecía haber mejorado bastante, claro, ya se había encargado ella de vengarse de James, de la mejor forma posible. Sabía que odiaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, y sobre todo que no soportaba a la vieja hurraca de Pince, fruto, numerosas veces, de sus bromas. James sacudió la cabeza imaginando lo que le esperaba… todavía no podía creer cómo Rose podía salirse siempre con la suya con total impunidad. Sería sin duda algo de admirar si no estuviera tan enfadado con ella.

Casi casi podía imaginar su cara de inmensa satisfacción cuando terminara el castigo y se pusieran juntos a hacer su trabajo. Maldita la hora en la que decidió hacer de primo protector…

Sin mediar media palabra más y cada vez de peor humor, se marchó del comedor con el plato de comida intacto. No tenía hambre, sólo ganas de patear algo. Si ese algo era rubio y se apellidaba Malfoy, mejor que mejor. No le vendría nada mal para descargar su frustración. De todas formas, todo esto le pasaba por meterse en la vida de su prima. Si la hubiera dejado revolcarse con el inútil ese, seguro que hoy no estaría ni castigado, ni tendría trabajo alguno que hacer, y podría dedicarse a disfrutar de uno de los últimos días del curso escolar en los terrenos…¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente? ¿Por qué siempre que Rose iba a salir con alguien acababa arruinando sus citas? Por protegerla, eso estaba claro. Bien, James era un tío, y como tal, sabía cómo actuaban y pensaban los demás. Si él se comportaba como un cerdo a veces, sabía que los demás podían hacerlo también, y desde luego, no permitiría que le hicieran a su prima lo que él iba haciendo por ahí. Miró la hora. Aún era temprano, tenía un par de horas antes de la próxima clase, y lo mejor sería que subiera a descansar un rato al dormitorio.

Mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a su sala común, un inoportuno y agobiante pensamiento ocupó su mente, y él se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando descartarlo por completo. Si quería proteger a Rose de los aprovechados en general, ¿por qué no sentía lo mismo con el resto de sus primas? O lo que es más… con su hermana. ¿Por qué no sentía eso mismo con Lily? Cierto es que también se enfadaba cuando algún tío las rondaba pero… con Rose era distinto. Cada vez que veía algún tipo de mención al evidente atractivo de su prima, alguna mirada coqueta hacia ella o por parte de ella hacia alguien, o cualquier tipo de intención que sobrepasara la mera amistad hacia ella por parte de quien fuera, una furia interna, totalmente desconocida para él se encendía en su interior, abrasándole las entrañas. Quizá era porque ambos se conocían a la perfección. A lo mejor se trataba de que ella conocía sus más íntimos secretos y él los de ella… quizá porque siempre estaban discutiendo y reconciliándose, quizá… no lo sabía, pero si seguía pensando en aquello terminaría por volverse loco. Ya en su cama, comenzó a tararear una canción, intentando así olvidarse de todo, y cerró los ojos. Mala elección. Su mente voló hasta el momento que su cerebro llevaba horas luchando por rescatar de sus recuerdos. El momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Rose era una chica, alguien en la que los demás podrían fijarse, no sólo su prima. El momento en el que aprendió, que no era bueno meterse en la vida de Rose, y que aún así, siempre iba a seguir haciéndolo. Fue durante el verano anterior:

_Miraba el atardecer por la ventana. Unas feas nubes negruzcas cubrían el horizonte, que prometía tormenta. James se lamió los labios. La no muy lejana playa traía hacia el lugar cierto gusto a sal que se adhería a sus humedecidos labios, y que él adoraba saborear. Había sido un día horriblemente aburrido, sus padres lo había traído junto con sus dos hermanos a la casa de la playa de los tíos Ron y Hermione, y ellos se habían marchado de crucero por las malditas islas griegas por no sabía que historia de un aniversario, dejando antes muy claro que no se le permitía salir de casa de sus tíos. Estaba castigado, por haber gastado una broma pesada a la señora Pince en su último día de colegio antes del verano._

_James chasqueó la lengua en señal de impaciencia, no veía el momento de llegar a la madriguera y poder pasar el resto del verano con Teddy, Fred, Louis, y sus demás primos favoritos._

_Mientras tanto, a James le esperaba toda una semana de torturante presencia de primos y hermanos menores y repelentes a los que sólo soportaba durante un rato, pues eran demasiado críos para él. A pesar de llevarse tan sólo un año con Albus y Rose. Y no es que con Rose se llevara mal, simplemente… se pasaban el día como el perro y el gato. Además, ella estaría seguramente jugando a algún estúpido juego de críos con Lily, Al y Hugo. _

_Fastidiado, decide dar una vuelta rápida por la casa más aburrida en la que cree haber estado jamás. Pasa por la puerta del dormitorio de Rose, y entonces lo escucha: los acordes de una de las mejores baladas de rock de la historia, y sin duda, una de sus canciones favoritas._

_Es el cuarto de Rose. La puerta está entreabierta, y husmea en silencio su interior._

_Un fuerte olor a incienso sale del dormitorio, donde la brisa previa a la tormenta sacude unas tupidas cortinas azul cielo salpicadas de banderas inglesas en miniatura._

_Rose se ha hecho con un toca discos prácticamente idéntico al que tiene James en su dormitorio, y se encuentra en su cama, en una curiosa posición. Apoyando el cuello y la cabeza en su almohada, dos largas y despeinadas trenzas pelirrojas caen extendidas, siguiendo la gravedad. Tiene el resto de su cuerpo contra la pared, como haciendo el pino. Sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos cortos shorts vaqueros se extienden por la azulada pared llena de pósters de grupos viejos y fotos de Rose y sus amigas, dejando ver que su verano en la playa ha tenido satisfactorio efecto sobre su poco habitualmente poco bronceada piel. Sus grandes ojos azules brillan con intensidad, y sus marcadas pequitas se notan más de lo habitual debido al bronceado. Un atrapa sueños de color aguamarina acaricia con sus plumas las plantas de los pies de Rose, y ella sostiene distraída un colgante en forma de corazón contra su cara. Lo pasa por su pelo, frente, nariz y labios en movimientos hipnóticamente circulares para terminar mordisqueándolo, y volver luego a recorrer el mismo camino. James la observa embobado. Se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato embelesado cuando su prima comienza a cantar la última estrofa de la canción._

_And I will love you, baby - Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you - Always…_

_La canción termina, y James decide entrar. Rose lo mira desde su posición, y enseguida se incorpora, para quedar observándolo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre su regazo. Una nueva canción de Bon Jovi comienza a sonar._

- _Hola Jimmy -saluda, y su expresión de desconcierto le hace darse cuenta de que él sigue sonriendo embobado. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- él sacude la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo, y se sienta a su lado._

- _No tengo nada que hacer- dice encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Con que baladas eh? ¿Tienes el día sensible?- se burla, y entonces localiza un trozo de carta arrugado, probablemente, la que traía el colgante que Rose no dejaba de mordisquear._

- _¿Qué es eso?_

- _¡Oh!, no es nada._

- _Rosie…_

- _Sólo un regalo, de un amigo. Un vecino._

- _Ammm. Antes de que se diera cuenta, James había arrancado la carta de su lado, y se había puesto a leer en voz alta:_

- _**Estimada Rose,**_

_Uh, qué cursi de tío.- interrumpe la lectura con una mirada burlona hacia su prima._

_**Me ha encantado pasar la tarde contigo en la playa.**_

_**Te mando éste corazón para que no te olvides de mí en el rato que pasemos separados.**_

_**Recuerda, quedamos ésta noche en…**____¡AUCH!_

_Su prima le propina tal patada en sus partes íntimas que piensa que no va a poder levantarse nunca más, y James, cae en la cama llevándose la mano desesperado a ese lugar._

_Por su parte, Rose aprovecha para arrebatarle la carta con aire triunfal, haciendo caso omiso de los aullidos y protestas de su primo._

- _Te dije que no te metieras donde no te llamaban, Jimmy._

- _Eres demasiado bestia, Rose. A veces me pregunto si no naciste tío._

_Rose vuelve a amenazar, ésta vez con el puño, y ampliando más si cabe su sonrisa._

_Vuelve a sentarse al lado de su primo, habiendo primero guardado la carta a buen recaudo._

_"Nothing else matters" comienza a sonar, lo que hace que a James se le olvide de golpe el enfado._

- _No sabía que conociertas__Metallica._

- _Ya ves._

- _Parece que he hecho un buen trabajo contigo._

- _Tú siempre tan arrogante- dice la pelirroja sacándole la lengua. Su pecoso rostro ruborizado está tan gracioso que James se apacigua._

- _Ahora enserio, es una gran canción._

- _Lo se - dice la muchacha algo más calmada y con una sonrisa sincera. Cierra los ojos, y vuelve a adoptar la posición de "pino contra la pared" que al parecer, tan cómoda le resulta. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, su primo la observa a su misma altura: ha adoptado su misma posición, con la diferencia de que su cara se encuentra roja como un tomate, al haber bajado toda la sangre a su cabeza. Rose estalla en carcajadas. James aprovecha su buen humor._

- _¿Pretendes escaparte hoy para quedar con un chico? Ella no contesta, sigue riendo._

- _¿Rose?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _¿Vas a contestarme?_

- _¿Es asunto tuyo?- silencio._

- _Eso pensaba._

- _Vamos, Rosie, no seas traviesa. No deberías…_

- _¿Tú me vas a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer, Jimmy?- responde con ironía mientras enarca una ceja.- Además, tengo ya quince años. Sólo uno menos que tú, no me estropees la fiesta, ¿sí?_

- _¿Estás saliendo con él?_

- _¡No por dios!_

- _¿Os habéis besado ya?_

_James pensaba que esa pregunta la haría estallar en furia asesina, sin embargo, el efecto que produjo el Rose, fue totalmente inesperado. Bajó las piernas de golpe, quedándose otra vez en posición normal, y se quedó dando la espalda a James. Para cuando James se puso frente a ella, pudo ver que estaba completamente ruborizada._

- _¿Rose?_

- _¡¿QUÉ!?_

_¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Podía ser que jamás la hubieran besado? Aquella posibilidad se le hizo extrañamente satisfactoria al moreno._

- _¿Qué te pasa?- Un gruñido, y una mirada asesina._

- _Pues no, no, ¡no! No me han besado nunca, ¿vale? No como al señor "he estado con medio Hogwarts". A diferencia de ti, yo no voy besuqueándome por ahí con todo el que pillo, ¿sabes?- y menos mal que no lo hacía, pensó James._

- _Yo busco algo distinto, algo real, algo que me haga sentir como éstas canciones. Como ésta canción- dice._

- _¿Y qué es lo que te pone de tan mal humor de todo ello?- pregunta James confuso. Rose duda unos instantes, y, poniéndose colorada de nuevo, confiesa su pesar._

- _¡No se si lo haré bien, James! Me da pánico ser horrible.- confiesa, mirando al suelo con bochorno._

_Aquella sí que era una idea ridícula para James. ¿Rose? ¿hacer algo mal?_

_Entonces ríe entre aliviado y enternecido. Rose era tan especial... ¿Cómo podía una persona ser tan rebelde y alocada, y al mismo tiempo tan madura por un lado, y tierna e infantil por el otro? Nunca sabía por dónde va a salir, y eso le encantaba de ella. Observa esos gruesos y apetecibles labios que nunca antes han sido besados, y de pronto siente un irrefrenable instinto de unirlos con los suyos. Quizá él podría ayudarla, ayudarla a sentirse bien, calmar su inseguridad… La canción sigue sonando, y de pronto se da cuenta de que la letra es extrañamente perfecta para la situación, y sobre todo, de que ambos llevan siglos mirándose embobados, sin decirse nada. Los dos están muy cerca, James casi puede contar las pequitas que enmarcan el bonito rostro de su prima cuando de pronto, Albus entra en la estancia sin avisar, provocando que ambos den un exagerado respingo, y se queden mirando abochornados el suelo, con el corazón y la respiración agitados como nunca._

_Después de aquello, James y Rose pasaron meses sin dirigirse prácticamente la palabra. Desde entonces, y a pesar de las nefastas consecuencias de aquel encuentro, "Nothing else matters", es, inexplicablemente, la canción preferida de James._

_HOLA :D____He vuelto! Siento haber tardado, pero me fui de vacaciones de semana santa, y bueno… en realidad he tardado sólo una semana y un día! Que sepáis que mi ritmo de actualización va a ser más o menos ese, aunque habrá semanas que no podré actualizar, pero intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, puesto que tengo muchas más historias que actualizar además de esta, y si no me muero! Jajaja_

_Quiero dar las más inmensas gracias a todos los que hayaís leído mi humilde historia, y espero que esté gustando. Ante todo os ruego: comentarios por favor! Necesito saber si lo estoy haciendo bien! _

_Gracias y un gran beso for everybody!_

_**Os dejo la traducción del fragmento de canción que he incluído en el capi:**_

_**Always, de Bon Jovi:**_

_Y yo te amaré, nena - Siempre_

_Y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más - Siempre_

_Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillan_

_Hasta que el cielo estalle y_

_Las palabras no rimen_

_Y sé que cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente_

_Y te amaré - Siempre ..._


	3. Confusión y entendimiento

Sus largas y estilizadas piernas enfundadas en finas medias negras se mantienen estiradas a lo largo del pupitre de aquella aula, por lo demás vacía, con sus dos pequeños pies apoyados sobre el mismo. La pelirroja mantiene sus ojos cerrados, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa que deja entrever que se halla en el más recóndito de los lugares de su mente, rodeada de paz, tranquilidad, felicidad y bienestar. Dos baquetas suenan, y de inmediato los acordes de "Nothing else matters" inundan su mente… La muchacha se pregunta a sí misma el motivo de que tal canción lleve rondándole todo el día los pensamientos, cuando lleva años prohibiéndose a sí misma escucharla, ni qué decir, recordarla. Pero ese no es el momento de dotar a sus pensamientos de razón, es el momento de relajarse y disfrutar de lo que sea que su mente le quiera mostrar.

_So close, no matter how far..._

_**Tan cerca no importa lo lejos que estemos…**_

_Couldn´t be much more from the heart_

_**No podría ser más desde el corazón**_

_Forever, trusting who we are_

_**Por siempre, confiar en quienes somos…**_

_And nothing else matters_

_**Y nada más importa.**_

_Never opened myself this way_

_**Nunca me había abierto de este modo…**_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_**La vida es nuestra, la vivimos como queremos…**_

_All these words I don´t just say_

_**Todas estas palabras no las acabo de decir…**_

_And nothing else matters_

_**Y nada más importa…**_

La puerta se abre, y por ella entra James. Pero la música en la mente de Rose no cesa, al contrario, suena a mayor volumen. Su subconsciente está en pie de guerra, parece querer hacerle comprender algo a gritos. Observa a su primo, y los acordes se apoderan por completo del cuerpo de la muchacha, quien siente que se mueve sólo al ritmo de la canción. Se cruza de piernas, relaja la espalda. Sonríe despacio. Sus gestos, sus ojos, incluso sus pestañeos se rinden al lento e intenso placer de aquella canción relegada tiempo atrás al olvido. James está quieto, la observa. Su aspecto es extraño, parece turbado. Avanza hasta ella, observa sus piernas con expresión inescrutable, y Rose las baja de inmediato. James mira al suelo, parece atormentado por algo. La música termina en el mismo instante en el que su primo desvía la mirada.

Llegas pronto- dice Rose, y su voz suena extrañamente musical.- Su primo se encoge de hombros.

Después de todo el día haciendo las cosas mal, ya era hora de hacerlas bien- contesta él, sin querer reconocer que en realidad, un extraño nudo en el pecho le obligaba a acudir al lugar cuanto antes. Nudo que sólo ahora se había aflojado ligeramente. Los ojos de James la observan de nuevo. Rose lleva dos trenzas despeinadas, igual que aquel día. Su pelo despeinado, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios enrojecidos, todo parece una broma cruel del destino. A pesar de que su cuerpo ha tomado definitiva forma de mujer, su rostro conserva aún ese irresistible aspecto de niña inocente que definitivamente, le está haciendo perder la cordura. Traga saliva, enfadado consigo mismo, y se siente un maldito demente. Hacía ya casi un año que no sentía nada parecido en presencia de Rose. ¿Sería porque llevaba todo ese tiempo evitándola en todo lo posible? Maldita la hora en la que había decidido estropear su cita…

Supongo que querrás hablar. – intenta así interrumpir sus peligrosos pensamientos. Rose lo mira, y se esfuerza por parecer seria cuando en realidad sólo tiene ganas de reír a carcajadas. Desde luego no perdona que su primo se meta en su vida, pero aunque no quiera reconocerlo, está aliviada de haberse librado de ése tonto de McLaggen.

Sí. Pero primero, a lo que vamos.

Soltando un bufido, James saca sus pesados libros de la mochila.

¿Estás segura de que podrás ayudarme? Es materia de sexto, y tú sólo estás en quinto… - dice, y lo hace sólo para molestarla. Sabe de sobras que Rose podría aprobar con extraordinario todos los ÉXTASIS de séptimo si se presentara ahora mismo.

Rose lo mira fingiéndose ofendida, no ve necesario contestarle.

Venga Jimmy, ¿de qué es el trabajo?- pregunta sin hacerle demasiado caso, una pregunta retórica, Rose ya ha hablado con el profesor Flitwick. James acerca su rostro al libro y señala con su dedo un título. Deliberada o inintencionadamente, nunca lo sabría, roza la mano de su prima. La habitación da un vuelco, y "Nothing Else Matters" comienza a sonar de nuevo con fuerza, ésta vez en la mente de ambos. Rose cierra los ojos de inmediato, el rubor inunda cada centímetro de su piel. Lleva sus manos a las sienes, las cuales masajea con insistencia, intentando deshacerse de la dichosa canción que la está torturando y la transporta directamente a aquella tarde de verano en su casa de la playa con James… y ésta canción sonando de fondo. Cuando abre sus ojos, se encuentra con su mirada. Y quema. Arde. Duele. Puede ver en sus pupilas la misma escena en la que está pensando, y una implacablemente insoportable sensación de angustia se apodera de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Se ahoga, y siente cómo inconscientemente, ambos se han acercado el uno al otro. Rose se obliga a romper el contacto visual nuevamente. Ella ama la intensidad, pero ésta vez está siendo demasiado para ella. Ha logrado cerrar sus ojos, y ese gesto tan simple la deja agotada. Ha sido para ella como arrastrar un yunque con sus débiles párpados. Había algo en el ambiente… que le impedía romper el contacto visual con su primo.

Pero por fin lo había logrado. Intenta escapar así a los inoportunos e intensos recuerdos que los achocolatados ojos del muchacho le muestran. Pero su mente le traiciona todavía más fuerte de lo que lo están haciendo los ojos de James… ve en su cabeza cómo ambos primos rompen la minúscula distancia que los separa, cómo la Rose de su imaginación muerde el labio de James… intenta respirar, liberarse, y todo se convierte en agonía y deseo. Quiere salir de allí… Para cuando abre los ojos, ve la mirada de su primo fija en sus labios. Rose nota algo caliente bajar por ellos. Lleva una mano al lugar: sangre. Se ha mordido tan fuerte que se ha hecho sangre, y ni siquiera ha sido consciente de estar mordiéndose el labio. Suspira, en un intento por recuperar la respiración, y lame los restos de sangre de sus labios. James casi hiperventila, y cree enloquecer.

Rose se levanta, ya no puede más. Todo aquello está resultando una locura. Se pregunta qué está ocurriendo con ella, se siente sucia, enferma. Durante todo aquel tiempo pasado desde aquél extraño encuentro en su dormitorio hasta hoy, se había convencido a sí misma de que todo eso no había sido mas que un mal sueño, una mala pasada de su subconsciente. Y ahora todas aquellas terribles sensaciones que ella creía muertas y enterradas volvían, y con más fuerza que nunca, ¿Por qué? Se aleja sin mediar una explicación, y James la observa con la mirada. Sus puños están blancos de la fuerza con la que se agarra al pupitre. Rose sale unos segundos del aula con la esperanza de que el aire fresco del pasillo la haga reaccionar.

Intenta convencerse a sí misma de que todo aquello es una locura, de que su larga noche de insomnio está haciendo estragos con su cordura. Necesita descansar, y cuando lo haga, toda aquella delirante demencia habrá terminado. Más calmada, entra de nuevo en la sala, y se encuentra a su primo mirando al suelo. Parece entre furioso, y de nuevo, torturado. La mira, pero ahora nada ocurre. Rose ha logrado esconder sus emociones y sentimientos en el más recóndito rincón de su mente, y ahora, sólo es ella, Rose, como habitualmente se muestra al mundo. Pero no con James… La fría Rose de siempre para todos los demás, la nueva y desconocida Rose, para James.

- Está bien. Encantamientos protectores. Es muy sencillo.-dice, pero él la interrumpe.

- Estás enfadada, ¿verdad?

Rose lo observa, pone cuidado de detenerse el mínimo tiempo en sus ojos. Su primo ha buscado la excusa perfecta para dotar de razón el demencial y en apariencia inexplicable comportamiento que ambos, en especial ella, acababan de tener hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Había perdido el control, y James le estaba dando la perfecta ocasión de dar una explicación perfectamente razonable a ello. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en escudarse tras su supuesto enfado?

Quizá él, al igual que ella sólo buscaba una excusa para negarse a sí mismo lo que acababa de ocurrir, para hacer como si todo aquello tuviera una explicación. Para fingir comprender.

Rose no quería en un principio eso, pero estaría loca si no aprovechaba la ocasión.

-Sí. Lo estoy.- contesta, sabiendo que su primo no daría por finalizada la conversación tan fácilmente.

- Lo siento.

Ella inexplicablemente odia sus disculpas, y el silencio se apodera de la sala. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando de un modo tan tonto y desapasionado, nada propio de James.

Siente la mirada de su primo quemar su rostro, y entonces teme por vez primera en toda su vida que aquella máscara de frialdad que tanto le gustaba utilizar en ocasiones no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ésta situación. Quizá no podía emplearla, no con James.

-¿Sabes qué?- vuelve a insistir su primo, tomando con fuerza el mentón de Rose, y elevándolo despacio para que su prima pudiera ver sus ojos. La resolución de Rose tiembla al mismo tiempo que sus piernas. Sus esfuerzos son titánicos.

- Que no. No lo siento. No lo siento en absoluto.- dice desafiante.

Los ojos de la muchacha se marchan sin permiso a los labios de su primo, y ambos sienten cómo una ineludible fuerza los obliga a acercarse el uno al otro. Entonces algo en su subconsciente le grita. ¿El orgullo, quizá? Ella no es débil, y su orgullo lucha por recordárselo. Transforma toda su fuerza, pasión, deseo e incomprensión en rabia y frustración, consiguiendo finalmente lo que estaba buscando.

Se levanta arrastrando con fuerza la silla y empuja a su primo, escudándose por fin tras una rabia que ahora sí siente de verdad.

¡No puedo creerlo James! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? - ruge.

¿De verdad, Rose? ¿McLaggen?

¿Qué demonios más te da a ti quién sea el…

¿McLaggen, enserio?

¡SÍ, MCLAGGEN!

Él no es para ti.

¿Ah no? ¿Y quién es para mí, eh? ¡Dímelo! ¿Hay alguien para mí? ¿Alguien con el que mi primo James, amo supremo de mi vida y decisiones, me deje salir?

Rose, venga, todo el mundo sabe que lleva desde primero colgado de ti… y ¿de repente ha empezado a gustarte?

Ésta vez Rose no contesta, se limita a mirarle con furia.

Es un gilipollas, y tú lo sabes.

Pues mira, se pude unir al club de los gilipollas, que casualmente, está encabezado por tí.

Puede que yo sea un gilipollas pero al menos me doy cuenta de quién te conviene y quién no, no como tú, que tan inteligente eres y no te das cuenta de que… y… y… ni siquiera eres capaz ni de…

¿De qué, James? ¿De qué no soy capaz? ¿De qué no me doy cuenta? ¿Soy tan tonta para ti que no soy capaz ni de elegir bien? ¿De decidir por mí misma? Tu pobre y mocosa prima Rose a la que tan poco soportas, ¿esa carente de inteligencia niñata que no tiene derecho a tener una vida solo porque a su primo se le antoja hundírsela? ¿Sabes?, sí, él es un idiota… pero al menos él pretende hacerme feliz, no como tú, que lo único que quieres es hacerme la vida imposible, como has hecho siempre…-Rose siente que está perdiendo el control- ¡ME ODIAS, Y YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO A TI!

¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES ENTONCES QUIZÁ DEBERÍA MARCHARME AHORA MISMO!

¡MÁRCHATE, MÁRCHATE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER UN SOLO PELO TUYO DURANTE EL RESTO DE MI TRISTE VIDA!

Silencio de nuevo, y el dolor en ambas miradas. Se han intentado hacer daño, y lo han conseguido. Como siempre. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirarse a la cara. James da vueltas alrededor de la sala como un león enjaulado, y Rose, poseedora de un explosivo temperamento y siempre más arrojada en los momentos de discusiones, se aproxima a la puerta pisando fuerte.

Ahora te las arreglas tú. ¡Y no quiero volver a verte!- ruge desde la puerta, y la cierra de un portazo. Una vez fuera, mira hacia los lados del pasillo con nerviosismo. Teme que la discusión se haya escuchado, y no hay nada que le perturbe más que el que alguien la escuche perder el control de esa forma. Ella… siempre intentaba tener las cosas bajo control frente a los demás. Una cosa era como era realmente por dentro, otra muy distinta el rostro que mostraba a los demás, o al menos, a las figuras de "autoridad", como los profesores. Ella no era ninguna pelota, ninguna empollona, pero a pesar de ello sacaba excelentes notas, y todos los profesores la adoraban, y vaya si algo así le convenía. No por lo que pudieran pensar, desde luego que jamás le había importado eso. Pero las cosas siempre eran mucho más fáciles con todo el mundo si te consideraban un angelito que jamás hacía nada malo. Lo mismo ocurría con sus padres, abuelos y tíos. Pero James era de las pocas personas que la conocían tal como era. Con él no podía evitar ser espontánea. Rose se vuelve de cara hacia la puerta del aula, respira hondo un par de veces. Si al menos tuviera su música… la canción "Numb" inunda su mente desde que la discusión ha comenzado. Cierra los ojos y comienza a tararear.

_I don't know what__ - No se qué es__  
__you're expecting of me__ - lo que tú esperas de mí__  
__put under the pressure__ - puesto bajo la presión__  
__of walking in your shoes...__ - de caminar en tus zapatos___

_Every step that I take is__ - Cada paso que doy es__  
__another mistake to you...__ - otro error para tí___

_I've become so numb,__ - me he vuelto tan insensible__  
__I can't feel you there__ - no puedo sentirte ahí__  
__I've become so tired,__ - me he cansado tanto__  
__so much more aware__ - soy mucho más consciente __  
__by becoming this__ - que convirtiéndome en esto__  
__all I want to do__ - todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__is be more like me__ - es ser más como yo__  
__and be less like you__ … - y menos como tú._

Está tan metida en su mundo que si siquiera se da cuenta de que la puerta de la sala se abre, y un estupefacto James la observa con una mezcla explosiva de sentimientos a punto de estallar.

Sin mediar aviso ni palabra, la agarra de la mano y vuelve a meterla en la sala. Rose abre los ojos y lucha por cambiar su expresión a una de rabia, sin embargo, la sorpresa enmarca su rostro y no es lo suficientemente rápida. James la pega a la pared, le toma la barbilla nuevamente.

Dímelo. ¡Dime que no quieres volver a verme nunca más!- exige. Pero Rose no dice nada. Es incapaz de contestar. En su lugar, dos gruesas lágrimas arrasan sus ojos, lágrimas que se esfuerza por mantener, más ahora que se da cuenta de que los ardientes ojos chocolate ojos de su primo también están húmedos... su mirada quema, siente oleadas de intensidad chocar contra su pecho y casi no puede resistirlo… siente el aroma de su primo, aquél perfume siempre le había sentado tan bien… siempre había sido el preferido de Rose… pero jamás le había dado por pensar que quizá ese hecho fuera porque le recordaba a James. Hasta ahora.

Dime ahora que querías a ese idiota de McLaggen- insiste, y ésta vez se atreve a más. Lleva su mano al pelo de su prima, retira con sumo mimo el cabello rojizo de su rostro, y una dulce e irresistible expresión de paz se apodera de su rostro.

Dímelo, _**Rose.**_

Rose cierra los ojos. James se aproxima cada vez más. Nota su aliento y aterrada, vuelve a abrirlos. Sus labios están a milímetros de maldita y cruel distancia, una distancia que ninguno de los dos se atreve a salvar, y no lo harán, o no ahora, al menos. Se necesitan, lo necesitan. Pero no lo harán. Porque ninguno lo entiende, porque ninguno lo reconoce, porque ninguno quiere aceptarlo. Todavía intentan engañar a su mente, alma y corazón. Los labios de James salvan el resto de la distancia que lo separa de su prima y se posan en la frente de la misma. Depositan un suave beso en su pelo, y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos la aprisionan contra su pecho, al cual Rose se aferra como si fuera su único agarre antes de caer al vacío.

No, James. No quería nada de eso.

…..

Ninguno de los dos es consciente del tiempo que ha pasado cuando, aturdidos, y todavía abrazados, se dan cuenta de que está anocheciendo.

Sobra decir que no desean separarse, hay muchos motivos para continuar así: Rose saben que a partir de ahora, y a pesar de ser su historia de siempre: pelea y reconciliación; disputa y disculpas, ahora será diferente. Todo por lo que acaban de pasar hoy les ha hecho comprender que ambos tienen algo muy fuerte e intenso dentro, y a ambos les aterra enfrentarse a la realidad. Una realidad que llevaban tanto tiempo enterrando que se había convertido casi en un mal sueño… en una mala pasada del subconsciente. Una realidad que había luchado con denuedo por salir a la superficie, y posicionándose cara a ellos, había comenzado a presentar batalla, resultando finalmente imposible de ignorar. Una realidad que ambos se empeñaban en negar, pero que sabían perfectamente que algún día les explotaría, y trayendo terribles consecuencias. Pero no les importaba, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, y no serían ellos quienes volvieran a obligar al segundero a funcionar de nuevo.

Cuando la noche relegó el atardecer, llenando por completo el lugar de aterciopelada e incitante oscuridad, ambos comprendieron que era el momento de separarse. No era lo que pretendían, pero sí lo que debían hacer. No se podía negar que por la mente de ambos había pasado un segundo el volver a apartarse el uno del otro, ésta vez de forma más visible y definitiva, pero ambos tardaron en descartar la idea lo mismo que ésta tardó en surgir. Sabían que ésta vez no funcionaría. Habían sentido que aquellos sentimientos tan intensos y por el momento difíciles de identificar, comprender y aceptar jamás desaparecerían. Ya habían estado enterrados durante un tiempo, y habían logrado salir a la superficie, con más fuerza que nunca. Ahora que eran realmente innegables… iba a resultarles imposible volver a enterrarlos. ¿Por qué pasar por todo ese dolor si luego volverían a aparecer con más fuerza que nunca, y terminarían destruyéndolos el uno al otro?

Pasaron el resto de la noche haciendo el trabajo, en una nube. Ambos se miraban al tiempo que trabajaban, intentando comprender si se odiaban o se adoraban… quizá se odiaran, pero lo que era evidente es que al mismo tiempo, se necesitaban.

Por ello, y recordando cómo después de tal fuerte discusión habían logrado que James sacara Extraordinario en Encantamientos aquel curso, los dos compartían vagón en el Expreso de vuelta a sus hogares para pasar un verano sin duda, lleno de peleas, risas, discusiones, sonrisas, intensidad, y … sobre todo sobre todo… rock´n roll…

_Tan cerca no importa lo lejos que estemos…_

_No podría ser más desde el corazón_

_Por siempre, confiar en quienes somos…_

_Y nada más importa._

_**Hola hola! Pido enormes disculpas por la tardanza… he estado de exámenes, (terriblemente agobiada por tanto) y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar últimamente, porque también he tenido que trabajar… Hoy trabajo también, y el lunes y el martes, también, y voy a seguir teniendo exámenes esta semana, así que probablemente la semana que viene quizá me retrase un poquito también… pero prometo nunca dejar que pasen más de dos semanas (ésta vez he tardado una semana y unos días jeje) Bueno, el capi me ha quedado algo extraño… no se si me convence demasiado, pero la verdad, cuando estoy muy estresada, la inspiración como que no me viene, así que…**_

_**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A Dhiane Potter Weasley por tu comentario, siempre me animan a contiunar… espero que este capi también te guste, a pesar de que no he estado muy inspirado… quizá las musas que me deseas que me visiten lo hagan al próximo :p Un besito! ^^ **_


	4. De trances, locuras&delirios

Un brillante sol matutino se cuela por la ventana de la cocina de la madriguera, el radiante día estival saluda así a los pocos Weasleys a los que las sábanas se les habían pegado mientras desayunan.

Un molesto rayo incide directamente en los legañosos ojos de James, quien todavía adormilado, y malhumorado debido en parte, a la resaca que arrastra, lleva instintivamente una cuchara atestada de reblandecidos circulitos de cereal a su boca de manera maquinal. Se siente observado, pero ignora la situación. Rose lo fulmina con la mirada desde su posición al tiempo que unta con mermelada de melocotón casera sus tostadas con mucha más fuerza de lo recomendable, provocando así y sin siquiera darse cuenta, un buen boquete en su tostada.

La abuela Molly recorre la cocina de aquí para allá, sin parar de ofrecer suculentas y abundantes comidas con las que sobrealimentar a sus nietos mientras la pequeña y dormilona Lily observa a su hermano y a su prima con una ceja levantada, y una sonrisita malévolamente divertida dibujada en su travieso rostro. No sabe por qué están peleados esta vez Rose y James, pero supone que por cualquier tontería. Se aburre, y el chute de energía que le acaban de proporcionar las ingentes cantidades de chocolate ingeridas durante su desayuno, la vuelve hiperactiva. Y… malvada. Además, todavía está molesta porque a ella no la dejaran ir a la fiesta de los hermanos Scamander la noche anterior, y a sus primos mayores sí. Busca venganza.

- ¿Qué tal ayer, James, Rose? ¿mucha juerga?- provoca, con gesto de maldad. -¿Quieres más agua James? Por lo que veo, hoy tienes algo de sed, no? Pobrecito, ¿te mataron de sed en la fiesta, no?- comenta con mordacidad y en voz cada vez más alta para captar la atención de la abuela Molly, y lo único que consigue las miradas asesinas de su hermano es envalentonarla todavía más. - Pues parece que estáis algo ojerosos los dos… quizá ha sido demasiado para vosotros… ¿terminasteis con todo el whisk…- Rose tose escandalosamente para que no se escuche esa palabra- …uego?- La abuela Molly frunce el ceño algo disgustada, y se cruza de brazos. Parece que va a comenzar a increparles, pero antes de ello, James machaca el pie de su hermana con un pisotón, ocasión que, a pesar de haberle dolido, todavía la motiva más. Vuelve a lanzar una mirada de sonriente y deliciosa venganza a Rose y James, y al instante siguiente está lloriqueando falsamente a voz en grito.

- ¡James me ha pisado! ¡Mira mi pie, abuela… mi hermano no quería que escucharas lo que tenía que decir, y me ha pisado para que me callara…

Rose pone los ojos en blanco, y entierra el rostro entre sus manos, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Le gustaría ver cómo salía su primo de ésta. James se lo merece, por supuesto, por patán. Parecía mentira que después de tantos años, no conociera a su hermana.

Rose escucha la furibunda voz de la abuela aproximarse cada vez más a su posición, y siente un escalofrío. Siempre le han dicho que de todos los nietos, ella era la que había heredado su carácter, sin embargo, ello no impide que todavía sienta escalofríos cuando el tono de la abuela denota que el mundo está a punto de ser arrasado por su mítica ira. Aún con los ojos cerrados, la imagina temible, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, esperando una explicación de James. La abuelita Molly podía ser el ser más dulce del mundo; pero también el más temible, y era una soberana estupidez provocar su ira.

James no contesta, y a Rose no le queda más remedio que enfrentarse al momento: sabe que si no, puede salir escaldada de la situación: después de todo, ella también estaba en la fiesta. Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar una buena excusa para James- aunque desde luego, no se lo merecía-, cuando ocurre algo que distrae toda la atención de los presentes: Una señorial lechuza parda entra por la ventana, y va a posarse justo en el cuenco de leche y cereales de James, poniéndolo todo perdido, y distrayendo momentáneamente la atención de la abuelita Molly. Todos los ojos confluyen en la carta, y la lechuza se acerca hasta Rose, depositando la misma en sus manos. Lily se lanza sin piedad hacia ésta, pero Rose cierra la mano justo a tiempo: acaba de ver su remitente, y lo mismo cree que ha hecho James, pues la mirada que le lanza la lleva de nuevo de vuelta hacia el compartimento de tren. La emoción pasa de furia a dolor rápidamente, provocando que la habitación de un vuelco ante sus ojos, y como si estuvieran visionando los recuerdos en un pensadero, ambas miradas, fijas la una en la otra, se transportan directamente a la noche anterior, durante la fiesta. Recuerdos que ha intentado enterrar durante su infructuosa noche casi en vela vuelven a salir a la superficie, sin piedad.

_Rose se observa en el espejo de pie de los hermanos Scamander, está sola en la habitación. Acaba de huír de una extremadamente espesa sesión de testosterona en estado puro; rodeada de machos que pretenden ser el alfa de la manada. Sus amigas todavía no han llegado, y no es del todo seguro que lo hagan. Escucha abajo los intermitentes "gruñidos tribales" de sus compañeros de escuela, primos y amigos, y sonríe divertida al tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco. Observa su figura en el espejo: le gusta su vestimenta. Es sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo; bonita. Adora su peto negro y sus sandalias de cuña blanca. Su abundante melena roja caer en ondas por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas Observa sus desnudos brazos y piernas, y gruñe con disgusto: si algo no le gusta de ella, es su extrema blancura. Y el hecho de que no quede un milímetro de su cuerpo libre de pecas… Pero en ese instante le da igual: en ese momento siente que nada puede molestarle. Dejándose caer en la cama de Lorcan, agarra la botella de Ron de Grosella que ha dejado en el suelo, y se amorra a ella. No está borracha, sin duda. No es tan irresponsable. Le gusta divertirse; hacer el loco, pero siempre ha tenido claro que llegar a tal estado de embriaguez solo sirve para dejar de controlar tus pensamientos; tus impulsos, para dejar que la situación termine dominándote, en lugar de dominarla tú. Ha bebido lo justo y suficiente para sentirse bien: esa sensación en la que te sientes flotar alrededor de las nubes; la sonrisa no te desaparece de la cara; y crees que nada, nada en el mundo podría molestarte._

_Por la ventana abierta le llegan los sonidos de salvajes chapoteos en la piscina, y asomándose, puede ver a todos sus amigos en un estado cercano al lamentable, lanzándose como borregos a la misma. Su mirada busca nerviosamente a su primo, y ni siquiera es consciente de haberle ordenado semejante cosa a su cerebro. A veces, piensa, su mente va demasiado de por libre. No ve a James por ningún lado, y un extraño sentimiento de desazón se apodera de su pecho. Quién sabe dónde, o __**con quién**__ estará. Después de todo, ella no es la única invitada femenina a la fiesta… hay unas cuantas Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors con las que no tiene demasiado trato rondando por ahí. -¿Y qué demonios te importa?- … se dice a sí misma mientras saca de un plumazo el recuerdo de la discusión con James en el tren, y, amorrándose de nuevo a la botella, decide bajar a pasar un rato con los chicos, al menos allí, no tendrá pensamientos peligrosos._

_No ha girado todavía el pomo de la puerta, que un empapado James, entra por la misma. Parece recién salido de la piscina. Su expresión es difícilmente definible bajo aquella luz mortecina._

- _Rose- se limita a pronunciar. Su prima tan sólo lo observa con una ceja levantada, y se echa hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar._

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Es curioso, es justo lo que te iba a preguntar ahora mismo. Llevo toda la noche buscándote.- comenta serio. Su tono es duro, pero no demasiado. No parece enfadado, tampoco contento. La situación es tensa: llevan más de dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra. Se le hace complicado a Rose adivinar el humor de su primo en este momento. Al menos, no parece haber bebido demasiado…_

_De pronto, y como contestando a los pensamientos de Rose, James relaja la expresión, y se sienta a su lado en la cama, muy cerca de ella._

- _Vaya, ya veo que no te aburrías aquí sola- dice riendo mientras señala la botella que todavía agarra Rose, quien se la pasa. James da un largo trago, y la deposita en el suelo. Cierra los ojos, sonriente._

- _Delicioso… igual… que ésto- dice mientras, con un gesto travieso, saca su eterna compañera: la cajita metálica, donde guarda sus… "cigarritos de menta"._

_En otro momento, en otra situación, quizá Rose habría echado de una patada a su primo de allí. Lo habría acosado de bipolaridad, y le habría gritado que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Sin embargo… se sentía malditamente bien, y muy propensa a olvidar los malos momentos pasados. Seguía estando lo suficientemente sobria como para tener claro que su evidente estado de indulgencia estaba claramente propiciado por el alcohol, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera sintiéndose libre, generosa, bien._

_Rose sonríe débilmente mientras James enciende el cigarrito, y aspira profundamente. Una gran cantidad de humo de exótico aroma llena la habitación. Se lo pasa a Rose._

- _Sólo nos falta la música, y ya todo sería perfecto.- dice la pelirroja. James sonríe._

- _Siento mi comportamiento en el tren. Me... bueno, me porté como un cerdo. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de que ese idiota… ese imbécil…- dice cerrando los puños con evidente furia._

_Rose frunce los labios, pero el inocente gesto de arrepentimiento de su primo, así como sus ingentes esfuerzos por no despotricar contra Scorpius, quien se había pasado medio viaje de vuelta a Londres tonteando con ella, la dulcifican. _

_Su mirada se vuelve ahora torturada, y Rose adivina lo que está pensando: quiere saber si ella siente algo por el rubio. Quiere saber si ella sería capaz de darle una oportunidad. Ella siente el peligro. Está demasiado bien, demasiado feliz, relajada, contenta. No quiere pensar ahora, mucho menos quiere discutir de nuevo. Sabe que la mejor opción será distraer la atención del asunto. Aunque también sabe, que jamás será una solución duradera._

_Rose se deja llevar, perdiéndose en sus ojos del mismo color que el chocolate. Se siente hipnotizada, atrapada, hechizada. Repasa todos y cada uno de los milímetros de su primo con la mirada, y piensa que está hecho de sabores. De espeso, cálido y delicioso chocolate; su aroma fresco, frutal pero al mismo tiempo intenso y varonil y que le recuerda a melón, sandía, mandarina, albahaca, salvia, madera, musgo, almizcle y hojas frescas de tabaco; y sobre y ante todo, a menta. Su olor, su sabor a menta…_

_James está hecho de un sinfín de sabores: sabores que le gustaría probar._

_Rose se muerde el labio con nerviosismo, y deja que los mismos comiencen a moverse involuntariamente; nuevamente sin permiso de su cerebro. Otra vez, en presencia de James, ha perdido el control de sus acciones. Pero ésta vez, no se siente asustada. Se deja llevar. Comienza a cantar, lento, suave, susurrante, la canción que su subconsciente ha escogido para el momento, y siente que las palabras le llegan del fondo del alma. Sus ojos se humedecen; está abrumada por la intensidad de las sensaciones:_

- _In a darkened room_

_En una habitación oscura_

_lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed_

_Yacen heridos, los restos echos añicos de un amor traicionado_

___and the innocence of a child is bought and sold_

_y la inocencia de un niño es comprada y vendida_

___in the name of the damned_

_en nombre de los condenados_

_Forgive me please for i know not what i do- James comienza a acompañar a su prima. Sus voces se amoldan armoniosamente, sus susurros son perfectos juntos._

_Perdóname por favor, por no saber lo que hago_

- _how can i keep inside the hurt? i know is true_

_¿Cómo puedo guardar en mi interior el dolor? __Sé que es verdad_

___Tell me when a kiss of love becomes a lie_

_Dime cuando el beso del amor se convierte en una mentira_

___that bears the scar of sin too deep_

_Que hace la cicatriz del pecado demasiado profunda_

___to hide behind this fear of running unto you- por la mente de ambos pasa un segundo que la canción es malditamente perfecta para ellos._

_Para ocultarme detrás de este miedo de correr hacia ti_

___- please let there be light_

_por favor, deja que haya luz_

___in a darkened room…_

_en esta oscura habitación…_

_La canción termina._

- _¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una voz rota perfecta para el rock? Hechiza… -suelta James, y los dos se observan hipnotizados. La mano de James va directa al cabello de Rose. Aparta un mechón rebelde de sus ojos, sonríe. Su otra mano acaricia su rostro, baja por sus hombros, sus brazos. James se pierde en el mar de su mirada, y el tiempo vuelve a detenerse. Como nunca, como siempre. Rose muerde su labio inferior, suspira y aspira el insoportablemente delicioso aroma que tanto la ha fascinado siempre en su primo. Cierra los ojos, su aroma la hace delirar. La sensación es irresistible, adictiva, demencial. El tiempo se ha detenido, y con él lo han hecho los perjuicios y reparos. Casi pueden sentir el roce de sus labios. Ambos sienten la cálida y acuciante sensación del miedo de correr el uno a los brazos del otro. Pero ésta vez no piensan, el dolor, el temor, se han evaporado junto al tiempo. Ésta vez ambos lo desean de verdad. Como nunca, como siempre. Sus labios se rozan, sus alientos se mezclan y la puerta de la sala se abre de par en par. Un ebrio Frank Bones cae de espaldas contra la cama más cercana a la puerta, y rie sin parar. Rose y James se apartan asustados: sus corazones desbocados. Frank confiesa que lleva toda la noche buscando a Rose, y pasa el resto de la noche intentando besarla. De regalo, se lleva una paliza de James, quien pasa el resto de la noche emborrachándose, y perdido en compañía de una Hufflepuff con la que Rose se lleva especialmente mal._

Un dolor atroz en la maño izquierda hace volver a James al presente. Sus ojos rompen por fin el contacto con los de Rose, quien despierta a su vez del extraño e intenso trance en el que ambos se hallaban sumidos.

La abuelita Molly corretea de un lado a otro gruñendo incoherencias sobre un desastre mientras recoge con su varita el bol de cereales de James, que ha ido a parar inexplicablemente al suelo con todo su contenido: ninguno de los dos se ha enterado siquiera de ello hasta ahora.

Lily rie a carcajadas mientras señala una palpitante y sangrante herida en la mano de su hermano, quien al parecer, había agarrado con fuerza una de las patas de la lechuza, la cual, intentando liberarse, había terminado arreándole un buen picotazo.

Rose sacude imperceptible la cabeza y se levanta: todo aquel escándalo es perfecto para pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, James no piensa dejarlo pasar, y marcha detrás de ella corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos furiosos de la abuela. Luego pagará las consecuencias, y lo sabe. Rose sube las escaleras a toda velocidad: entra a su habitación, que se halla desierta, y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Pero antes de que le de tiempo a poner el pestillo, James está de nuevo en el dormitorio. Su aspecto es sencillamente, indescriptible.

- Malfoy. Creí que no tenías nada con él.

Rose apenas puede creer la desfachatez de su primo.

- Fuera. De. Aquí.- James no responde, se limita a mantener sus brazos cruzados con fuerza mientras fulmina a Rose con la mirada.

- Te he dicho que te vayas inmediatamente- ruge Rose, cada vez más enfadada. Sería mejor, por su bien, por el de ella, y por el de todas las personas que se encontraban a cien kilómetros a la redonda, que James desapareciese de inmediato.

- No me da la gana.

- Ya lo creo yo que sí que te va a dar la gana.

- Me dijiste que Malfoy no te gustaba. -Rose está completamente indignada. No sabe si le molesta más el hecho de que se meta en su vida de manera tan escandalosa; de que se piense que tiene algún derecho sobre ella; de que le pida explicaciones; o de que se invente cosas.

- No inventes.

- Ayer.

- ¡Mentira! ¡No dije nada!- James frunce el ceño, visiblemente frustrado. -Lo diste a entender- continúa.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡¿Cuándo?!- pero James cambia de táctica.

- ¿Sabes? Me parece un poquito de feo por tu parte, ayer toda la noche tonteando con mi amigo Frank, y ahora… vas a contestarle a ese estúpido sin cerebro…

- Pues ayer Frank no parecía tan amigo tuyo cuando casi lo dejas sin dientes- contesta temblando de ira.- ¡Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que Frank ayer no me dejase en paz!

- seguro que la Barbie quiere quedar contigo, y tú… ¡no eres capaz de decirle que no!

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo James?! Mira, ni me gusta ni me deja de gustar, el hecho de que me haya enviado una carta no significa que yo se lo haya pedido. ¡Nunca nadie es bueno para mí! McLaggen no es bueno; Bones no es bueno; Malfoy no es bueno… ¡¿Quién…

- Sólo escoges a gilipo..- Rose lleva sus manos a sus sienes; las masajea.

- ¡Deja de ponerme como si fuera una cualquiera, no soy yo quien los escoge, ellos, todos ellos han venido detrás de mí, y ni siquiera he llegado a tener algo con ninguno de ell…

_Toc, toc, toc…_ llaman con insistencia a la puerta del dormitorio, y la todavía infantil voz de Lily les llega desde el pasillo.

- Hermanito, si quieres volver a ver la luz del sol, aunque sólo sea dentro de unos veinte años, te recomiendo que bajes con la abuela. O al menos, si quieres conservar la vida.

Rose lo fulmina con la mirada, invitándole a salir de inmediato. Sus brazos están cruzados en el pecho tan fuertemente, que parece que se haya convertido en piedra.

El muchacho sale dando un portazo y sin mirar atrás.

Lily aprovecha la salida de su hermano para intentar colarse en la habitación, pero por fortuna, Rose ya ha cerrado con pestillo.

- Rose, ¿qué ha pasado? Déjame entrar- pide

- Ahora no, Lily. Por favor.

- Rosie… venga...

- Luego, Lilianne. - algo en el tono de su prima mayor debe haberla convencido de que insistir no es la mejor opción, pues Rose escucha los pasos de su prima bajar por las escaleras hacia el patio; donde sin duda deben estar Albus y Hugo.

Lágrimas acuden raudas e implacables al pecoso rostro de la pelirroja, y se siente una estúpida por haber confiado en él. Por haberse ilusionado, por dejarse siempre llevar. Por no haberle dicho tantas cosas que querría haberle dicho antes de que se marchara. Por no haberle pegado un tortazo que le hiciera sentir, aunque solo fuera una millonésima parte del dolor que desde ayer, ella siente en su pecho, alma y corazón.

Seca sus lágrimas con rabia e impaciencia, enchufa el tocadiscos -que lleva a todas partes consigo-, e inexplicablemente -porque lleva sin poner ese álbum en el reproductor desde hacía al menos dos años- "_Metallica"_, de _Metallica_. Alguien debe haberlo puesto ahí, y la certeza de que ha sido James sacude su pecho como si de un huracán se tratara. La maldita _"Nothing Else Matters"_ comienza a sonar, y Rose está a punto de hacer añicos el disco. Llora, recordando cómo ayer James se fue de la mano de aquella escandalosa Hufflepuff sin poner ningún reparo, y no volvió a aparecer durante el resto de la noche. No ha querido echarle nada en cara, tiene demasiado orgullo como para admitir que las acciones de su primo la noche anterior acababan de dejarla tocada, y prácticamente hundida. Cierra los puños y se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Se apresura a cambiar de disco. Necesita algo fuerte, o pasará el resto del día lloriqueando, y aunque le apetece, no quiere darle la maldita satisfacción al estúpido de su primo.

La potente y veloz; atrapante melodía de uno de sus discos preferidos de _Dover_ inunda la habitación, y ella se lanza en su cama, y abre la carta de Scorpius.

Cuando termina su lectura, "_Downtown"_ suena a todo trapo, y ella sólo tiene ganas de hacer locuras.

- Por supuesto. Allí estaré- escribe en un trozo de pergamino como toda respuesta, y cierra los ojos rindiéndose al atrapante y feroz ritmo de la música.

o.o.o.o,.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o…o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Hola Holaaaaaa! bueno, aquí vengo con el siguiente capi! :) Informo, por si queréis escuchar las canciones, o no las conocéis, lo que sea... (siempre es mejor leer el capi con las canciones, la verdad) (al menos los trozos en los que salen xD)  
La primera que menciono (la que Rose y James cantan en la fiesta) (me suelo saltar algún trocillo menos adecuado de la letra en algunas), es "Darkened Room", de Skid Row. Luego de nuevo, cuando Rose está en su habitación a punto de morir de rabia, pena, etc es como siempre,"Nothing Else Matters", ya sabéis... es que es su canción (la de ambos jiji)**_

_**Y por último, uno de mis grupos favoritos antes de que se vendieran al mercado, y perdieran todo lo bueno (en mi opinión), respetable es para los que piensen lo contrario: Downtown, del grupo español, Dover. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sólo sea un poquito, y bueno, ya sabéis... estoy deseando leer cualquier crítica, sea buena o mala! Millones de gracias para los que me tenéis en fav y sobre todo para Lily Dangerous Black y Dhiane Potter Weasley.**_

_**Lily: Me alegro mucho de poder compartir mi fic con otra entusiasta de la pareja, y también de que te guste la música! **____** veremos si te sigue gustando la que pongo en este capi y en los siguientes xD. Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**_

_**Dhiane: Opino excatamente igual. El incesto no me hace mucha gracia, de hecho, no lo veo con nadie salvo con estos dos, que siempre he pensado que son el uno para el otro. ¡El Rosames debería ser CANON! Jajajaja. Ufff no sabes lo que te agradezco ese beso sabor JSP, creo que no hay mejor sabor! Otro para ti! xD**_

_**Muak! **_

_**PD: Los pequeños escarceos de mis protas con el alcohol/drogas blandas no significan que yo esté deacuerdo con ello ni que invite a adolescentes/jovenes/personas en general a fumar/beber, etc etc. De hecho, no! recomiendo que no. Y creo que se ve, por lo menos los efectos negativos del alcohol en la resaca que tienen, el mal humor, las acciones incorrectas y ridículas cometidas por por ejemplo: Bones, o James cuando se va con la otra... etc etc. Por eso, que se me ha ocurrido pensar: a ver si voy a estar aquí dando mal ejemplo... ¡NO, ALCOHOL Y DROGAS CACA! Mejor vida sana jejejejejeje. **_


End file.
